Garlic is widely used as a healthful food and a medicine for curing some diseases these days. Before it is used or eaten, its membrane has to be peeled off, but the work has been done by manual operation and workers have been obliged to endure the especially biting smell of garlic.
This invention has been devised to furnish a kind of garlic membrane peeling machine to automatically peeling its membrane.